


Peppermint Kisses

by MidnightRamblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Dean, Flavored Lube, Food Kink, Hand Cuffs, Peppermint, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing, castiel is tied up, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRamblings/pseuds/MidnightRamblings
Summary: Castiel wants to show Dean how good Christmas can be.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stood outside Castiel’s bedroom door and looked down at the note again

_Please meet me in my room at 7pm. Merry Christmas. ~ Castiel_

Glancing down at his watch Dean took a deep breath and pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside. The only light in the room came from a giant Christmas tree in the corner and a roaring fire where Castiel’s dresser used to be. Castiel’s bed was pushed to the other side of the room and when Dean’s eyes finally reached where Castiel lay on the bed he froze.

Castiel was completely naked except for a few carefully placed bows, a wide red ribbon winding its way around his entire body.

“Cas?” Dean whispered as he moved towards the bed.

“It’s Christmas Eve Dean, I thought I’d give you….” Castiel’s voice trailed off as he watched Dean approach. “I thought you could unwrapped me” Castiel finished as Dean reached the foot of the bed.

“Are you tied down?” Dean asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he trailed a finger up Castiel’s arm to where the soft restraints were locked around his wrist. “How…?”

“Dean, a simple snap of my fingers. Now come on. Unwrap me.” Castiel’s voice was rough and he pulled slightly and where the restraints were hooked to the headboard.

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he slowly pulled his henley over his head, teasing Castiel as he undressed. When he was in just his boxers Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel lightly. Keeping his lips just too far away to make Castiel happy. If Castiel was his gift, he was going to have fun with it. That was one thing he hadn’t been expecting when he finally let his guard down enough to be with Castiel, the Angel was a freak in the bed, up for pretty much anything and everything. Being tied down though was usually Dean’s kink, having his angel immobile was something new and Dean wanted to make it last.

Dean slid his body over Castiel’s, kissing his way to his wrist where one end of the ribbon was tied, a large glittery tag dangling from the bow. Dean untied the bow with his teeth and slid the tag off, flipping it over as he sat back on his heels.

_Look under the tree for a box with a green bow._

Dean looked back up as Cas and then to the tree, noticing for the first time that there were several presents tucked carefully underneath. He looked back to Castiel, who just smiled and tilted his head towards the tree.

Standing up Dean slid a few boxes around until he found the one with the green bow. Sitting back down on the bed he tore the wrapping off and found inside a small, locked box.

“Key?” He said after turning the box around to see if there was another way in.

“We’ll get there” Castiel whispered “Keep unwrapping”

Dean’s smile made Castiel’s heart flutter, the kisses that Dean planted on him as he continued to unwind the ribbon took his breath away. At each bow Dean found another tag with directions to a present, every present revealing another piece to the puzzle, some edible body paint, peppermints and a new set of restraints with tiny bells sewn into the claps.

When he opened the second to last box he found a pair of tight red panties with white fur on the edging- at that he had looked at Castiel and quirked an eyebrow. “For you or me?” he said, with the red fabric dangling from his finger.

“Your present, your choice Dean.” Castiel said between tight breaths. Dean had been teasing at him for nearly a half an hour, kissing and licking his way from limb to limb as he wound his way around Castiel’s body. That had been Castiel’s idea, to let Dean set the pace, to let him play for once, to let him take the lead. He loved to tie Dean up and make him beg, but he had no idea that switching places would be like this. He was wound so tight that he could barely think straight at this point. There was only one bow left, tied tightly to his hip, once Dean pulled that bow it would be time to really get down to business. Castiel only hoped he’d be able to last long enough to make it worthwhile for Dean.

“It seems,” Dean said as he tugged the ribbon around Castiel’s calf, kissing along behind the trailing fabric. “That we are finally getting to the promised land.”

Dean slid his fingers under Castiel’s thigh, running his nails along the edge of the ribbon, feeling Cas’ body tighten underneath him. “Dean” Castiel whined.

“Shhhh.” Dean murmured against Castiel’s skin, his lips brushing against the side of Castiel’s dick, which was straining against the ribbon holding it down. Dean’s tongue flicked out and hit the tip lightly before he pressed his face back to the side, his teeth pulling on the edge of the bow. As the bow came undone Dean saw a glint of silver flash and he smiled again against Castiel’s skin.  “Finally” Dean growled as he slid the key from the ribbon, his other hand reaching for the locked box on the side table.

The box fell open and Dean let out a husky laugh, his eyes reflecting the multicolored lights of the tree, a bottle of peppermint flavored lube resting in the palm of his hand. He leaned over Castiel again, letting their eyes meet for a second before pressing in for a proper kiss this time. Tongues sliding against each other, Dean’s hand slipping behind Castiel’s head to pull him in closer. When their kiss broke Castiel’s head fell back to the bed, his eyes closed tight as he pulled against the restraints.

“Relax” Dean said kissing the hallow of his neck, trailing kisses down his chest, feeling Castiel’s body soften under his mouth. Dean had hoped to stretch this out longer, but seeing Castiel’s head thrown back and his cock pushing against the ribbon was too much. Pressing his forehead to Castiel’s stomach Dean took a breath and went to work in earnest. He reached down and unclasped the restraints on Castiel’s ankles, giving the Angel some movement for the first time in almost an hour. Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s thighs as pressed them upwards, unwinding the last of the ribbon, sliding it through the precum that was leaking from the tip, following the ribbon with his tongue, making Castiel squirm and pant his name.

“Dean…” Castiel groaned. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Don’t need to sweetheart” Dean said as he reached for the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers and slowly beginning to slide his hands around Castiel’s straining cock, the moan that came from Castiel’s mouth was pornographic and Dean felt himself press against the front of his boxers uncomfortably. The smell of peppermint spread across the room and Dean pressed his lips to the tip of Castiel’s dick, the taste of peppermint mixing with the Castiel’s taste and Dean’s let out a low moan as he slid Castiel’s dick to the back of his throat, letting Castiel’s weight rest of his tongue as he slowly swallowed around him. Castiel’s hips began to press up into him and both men began to move frantically, Dean desperately trying to keep a rhythm, Castiel chasing his orgasm, the air cool on his skin every time he pulled out, the warmth of Dean’s mouth too much to handle every time he pushed in.

“Dean” Castiel gasped, the restraints pulling tightly on the headboard, which was creaking against Castiel’s strength. Glancing up Dean saw Castiel looking down at him, the muscles in his arms straining as he tried to pull away from the ties. With a deep growl Dean grabbed Castiel under his thighs and shoved him up the bed, giving his arms more room to move, Castiel’s head now leaned back into the headboard, hands clenched tightly to the restraints but no longer threatening to take down the whole bed.

Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel’s hips and pressed into his ass, taking him all the way into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks and swallowing around the tip, pulling noises from Castiel that he had never heard before. After a few more strokes he heard Castiel’s head drop back into the head board again and felt Castiel tighten up before spilling into Dean’s mouth, peppermint mixing with Castiel’s familiar flavor, his hips stuttering as Dean pulled him through his orgasm, his mouth groaning out a string of words that Dean could barely make out. 

With Castiel spent Dean grabbed the lube and slathered a some on his hands, using his knees to press Castiel's thighs apart, pressing a finger slowly into Castiel as his other hand pushed his boxers down roughly and then wrapped around his own cock, the peppermint lube cool to the air as he slowly jacked himself off in rhythm to his fingers sliding in and out of Castiel.

"Dean. I need you. Now." Castiel's voice was barely a whisper and when Dean looked into his eyes he found them blown wide he was biting the edge of his lip as he panted.

Dean slid his fingers out and hitched Castiel's legs up, and in one swift motion pushed into Cas, bottoming out and holding himself there for a moment, letting Castiel adjust to the feeling. 

"Move" Castiel growled and that was all Dean needed to hear, pounding into Castiel roughly, Dean's hands holding Castiel's legs tightly, foreheads pressed together as he snapped his hips into Castiel. Castiel tipped his head forward and pressed his lips into Dean's neck, pressing kisses into the sensitive spot under Dean's ear, his teeth nipping at his earlobe.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed out as Dean's rhythm began to falter. 

"Cas!" Dean groaned into Castiel's shoulder as he tipped over the edge and emptied himself into Castiel. Holding himself steady until he felt himself soften and slip out. 

Dean sat back and let Castiel's legs relax back into the bed before he pulled himself back up Castiel’s body and released the wrist restraints, finally collapsing onto Castiel’s chest, his head tucked under Castiel’s chin as both men tried to even out their breathing.

“Merry Christmas Dean” Castiel said as he pressed a kiss into the top of Dean’s head. “Did you like the present?”

Dean grinned into Castiel’s chest. “Yeah man, I liked it.”

“Good” Castiel said, “Because that’s only round one. I still have to show you what the rest of the presents are for. First, though… how about some pie?”

With a snap of his fingers a small table and chairs appeared in front of the fire, a fresh apple pie sitting in the center just waiting to be devoured.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel gets to play.

"So..." Dean said, licking the last of the whipped cream off his fork as he slid his empty plate towards the middle of the table. "You were saying something about showing me how to use the rest of my presents?"

Castiel smiled across the table at Dean, watching he firelight dance across his skin, noticing the spray of freckles on his face and shoulders. "Yes. I did say that. Are you ready now?"

Dean rubbed his hands together and leaned back in his chair. "I'm always ready sweetheart. You just tell me what and where and I'm in."

Castiel stood and moved around the table, eye's locked on Dean's the whole way. He watched as Dean leaned farther away, shying underneath Castiel's intense gaze. Castiel quirked an eyebrow and leaned in close to Dean, his lips just about touching Dean's ear. "Are you going to be a good boy?" Castiel whispered and he felt Dean shiver beneath him despite the heat from the fire.

"Yes." Dean whispered back, his eyes closing as he concentrated on the sound of Castiel's breathing in his ear.

"Good" Castiel said standing back up. "First you have a few decisions to make, this is round two of your Christmas present after all. First," Castiel said as he walked over to the bed "Who will be wearing these?" the red panties were hanging from his finger, a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye as he watched Dean closely. "No wrong answer here Dean, you want me in them, and it's done."

Dean nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Castiel slip his boxers off and replace them with the small triangle of red, tight across his half hard dick, the white fur mixing in with the dark hair that trailed from Castiel's stomach. Castiel palmed his own erection and adjusted the ties that ran across the v at his hips, watching Dean's reaction to his actions, noticing how Dean's eyes dilated as he slid his fingers under the ties and pulled the fabric tighter across his cock. 

"Second, you choose where we play. Bed..." Castiel nodded to Dean "I can tie you up right where you sit, or..." Castiel snapped his fingers and the table disappeared, a plush rug covered in pillows taking it's place in front of the fire. 

Dean's breath caught when he eyed the rug and pillows and Castiel laughed lightly. "Rug it is then" snapping his fingers again the chair vanished beneath Dean and he landed roughly on his knees on one of the pillows, catching himself with his hands splayed in front of him. 

Castiel lowered himself down and grabbed Dean under the chin with one hand, tipping his face up to his as he pushed him back onto his knees with his other hand. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's lips gently, letting the kiss deepen, sliding his tongue into Dean's waiting mouth, tasting a mixture of apple pie and peppermint, the memory of earlier flitting across his mind. 

"Dean" he breathed as he pulled back "Same rules as usual. Green is a go, yellow if you need a second and red if you need a full stop. You only talk if spoken directly to or if you need a color change and you don't come until I say so. It's your present, but as soon as we start I am in charge. Is that what you want?" Castiel searched Dean's eyes and saw only the man he loved. The man who let him be himself, who let him indulge all his fantasies. He couldn't believe he was this lucky. 

"Yes sir, this is what I want." Dean said 

"Good." Castiel stood up and walked back to the bed, Dean's eye's following him the whole way. "Lay down Dean, on your stomach to start please."

"Yes Sir" Dean said, pulling one of the pillows to his chest, propping his head up on his forearms. 

"Hands behind your back please Dean." Castiel said and he watching as Dean slid his arms behind his back, clasping his hands together at the small of his back, just above the swell of his ass. "I'm going to put these on you, Dean." Castiel said, shaking them slightly so Dean could hear the small bells jingle "Once they are clasped and you are comfortable you are to hold perfectly still as I work. If they make a noise you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Dean said, his face turned sideways on the pillow, eyes tracking Castiel as he moved towards him with the cuffs. 

Castiel trailed a hand down Dean's back, fingernails barely scratching the skin from Dean's neck to the dimples at the small of his back, watching Dean shiver under his touch. He watched as Dean's muscles tensed as he secured the clasp of the cuffs on his wrists, pinning him in place. Castiel kissed each wrist gently before placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Are you comfortable Dean?"

"Yes Sir." Dean said into the pillow, his voice muffled by the fabric. 

"Okay. From here on out if the bells ring at all there will be a consequence. Color?" Castiel said as he moved back to the bed and picked up the rest of Dean's presents, arranging them on the edge of the fireplace. 

"Green Sir." Dean said, shifting slightly to try and see what Castiel was doing, the bells jingling slightly at the movement.

Castiel tsked as he moved in next to Dean, gripping the hair on the back of his head and turning Dean to face him. "Dean... already? I told you there would be a consequence." Setting Dean's head back down gently Castiel slid his hand down Dean's arm, ghosting over the cuffs before resting on the curve of his ass, letting his fingers trace slowly over it once before bringing his hand down swiftly, Dean's body jerking against the rug and then relaxing as Castiel let his hand sooth across the pink marks. 

For a long moment they just sat quietly, Castiel's hand resting on Dean's cheek as he waited for Dean's breathing to even back out. "Now that we have that out of the way, do you think you can keep still?"

"Yes Sir" Dean said, his eye's meeting Castiel's, a smirk playing at his lips. This was a game that Dean knew and loved. Loved to submit completely to his Angel, loved to let Castiel tease and dominate until he could barely think straight anymore. Loved feeling Castiel's hands and lips and body control his every move. 

"Good. Now, we have several things to play with. I'm going to start with the body paint... edible. You will stay perfectly still as I make you my canvas, as I make your body my art. Ready?" 

"I'm ready, Sir" Dean tipped his head back into the pillow, his stomach clenching as he fought to keep his hands still, to keep the bells silent. 

"You're so good for me Dean" Castiel said, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean's shoulder before reaching for the paint. 

For several minutes Castiel trailed the brush across Dean's skin, tracing the lines of Dean's muscles, turning Dean's entire body into a work of art. Occasionally a drip would threaten to mess up the pattern and Castiel would chase it with his tongue, licking up the mistake, feeling Dean's body tense and release beneath him, knowing that Dean was growing hard against the rug as he teased him. Castiel used his hands to massage Dean's thighs before pressing them slowly open with his knees, letting the ties from the panties brush against Dean's inner thigh. The feeling caught Dean off guard and his hips jumped, making the cuffs jingle noisily into the quiet room. Castiel's hand came swiftly down on Dean's cheek, not waiting even a moment before bring his other hand down as well, red marks blooming under his hands as he ran his fingers across the pain to sooth it. 

"So beautiful for me" Castiel murmured as he pressed kisses to the red marks, his hands gripping into Dean's hips and lifting him slightly, relieving some of the pressure on his throbbing cock. He could hear Dean whimper and when he looked up he saw tears at the edges of Dean's eyes and the corner of the pillow clamped tightly between Dean's teeth. Dean's shoulders were shaking with the effort of remaining still, with keeping the bells silent. "Color?"

Castiel watched as Dean squeezed his eyes shut and let out a ragged breath. "Green. Still green." 

"Good. You're doing so good" Castiel picked the brush up and started tracing lines up Dean's calves, running the colors up those perfectly bowed legs, feeling Dean shake and shiver as the brush swirled up his inner thighs, ghosting up the swell of his ass, the cold paint a shock against the hot welts. "Perfect" Castiel said, sitting back and admiring his work. 

"Dean" Castiel said as he ran a finger up Dean's thigh, letting his finger tip barely hit the back of Dean's balls, feeling his body jerk against the touch, the bells ringing out again as Dean quickly went rigid to stop the noise, a filthy moan spilling from his lips instead as Castiel brought his hand down, the slap of skin on skin echoing into the room. The room was silent for a long moment before Castiel moved and unclasped the cuffs, the bells jingling noisily as Castiel rolled Dean roughly onto his back, straddling his hips as he re-hooked the cuff over Dean's head, winding them around the foot of the bed to hold Dean in place. 

Leaning over to the mantle of the fireplace Castiel grabbed a mint and popped it into his mouth, picking up the brush and beginning to paint Dean's chest, letting the edge of the brush barely hit Dean's nipples before moving it away again. Without the cuffs resting on his ass, Dean was free to move his hips as much as he wanted without fear of making a noise, and move he did, tilting his hips into Castiel, letting his erection rub across the soft fabric of the panties, feeling Castiel's cock straining the bounds of the tiny triangle, taking any bit of friction he could get. Castiel slid his body down Dean's legs, caging his thighs with his knees as he worked his brush lower. 

Suddenly Castiel set the brush down and leaned over Dean, bringing their faces close together, holding Dean's gaze before smiling wildly and attacking Dean's lips with his own. Dean gasped as the mint flavor from Castiel's mouth filled his own, hot and cold at the same time. Dean jerked against the foot of the bed wanting the wrap his arms around Cas, bury his hands in Castiel's hair and devour him, but he was held tightly in place. At the sound of the bells Castiel pulled quickly away, Dean's whimper following him. Castiel dragged his finger tip down Dean's neck to his nipple, letting it tease the nub gently before pinching it sharply, leaning down and letting his tongue sweep across it, chasing the pain away with a kiss. 

"Hold still Dean" Castiel said gruffly as he let his tongue trace a line of paint towards Dean's cock, letting the weight of the erection lay on the flat of his tongue, tasting the precum leaking from the tip before sitting back on Dean's thighs and reaching for the paint brush again. Dipping the brush into the red paint Castiel ran his finger along Dean's length, letting it follow the slight curve, an unfortunate reminder of a previous sexscapade, his eyes watching Dean twitch and strain under his touch. This was his favorite part, watching the man he loved fall apart beneath him. Taking Dean's erection in his hand he ran the brush in circle around it, first the red, then white, smiling at himself as he finished and set the brush back down. He ran his hands down Dean's thighs and then up his sides, just enjoying feeling him. Looking up he noticed that Dean was smiling, his apple green eyes wide and questioning. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, and when Dean didn't immediately answer he continued "Do you have a question?"

"Yes sir. Is that... I mean... Did you paint my dick into a candy cane?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel and let his smile widen. Castiel though Dean looked beautiful like this, with a real smile on his lips, a smile that Castiel had put there. 

"I guess I did" Castiel said with a laugh, placing a kiss on Dean's lips. "And now I intend to do exactly what you are supposed to do with a candy cane. I'm going to lick it and suck it until there is nothing left." 

Dean's head fell back on the pillow as Castiel moved back down his body, reaching for the lube as he went. "How did it taste Dean? My cock in your mouth, covered in peppermint lube?" 

Castiel glanced back up at Dean's face as he squeezed some lube out on his hand, letting some drip off onto the tip of Dean's dick, watching as Dean flinched at the sudden cold dripping down onto his thigh. 

"It tasted good, Sir" Dean said roughly. 

"Just good?" Castiel said as he slid his hand around Dean's girth, slowly moving his fingers up the shaft as he watched Dean. 

"No Sir. More then good. It was amaz..." Dean's words were cut off by a moan as Castiel chased his hand with his mouth, sliding Dean into the hilt, shifting his lube covered fingers to Dean's ass and sliding one in to the knuckle without warning. Dean was instantly a mess, trying to both thrust up into Castiel's mouth and grind down onto his fingers. 

Castiel pulled back after a few moments and heard Dean's sharp breath, "So good Dean. You taste, you feel so good. I can feel how badly you want to come. You have one more choice to make, do you want to come in my mouth or with my dick inside you?" Castiel's voice was deep and rough and Dean was having trouble concentrating enough to answer the question, especially with Castiel's fingers still keeping a steady pace. "Dean?" Castiel repeated, thrusting his fingers in a little more sharply, hitting Dean's prostate and eliciting a wanton groan from Dean. 

"Inside of me Sir. Inside of me Castiel. Please. Please." Dean could barely speak, but hearing him beg always made Castiel fall apart. Castiel reached up and yanked on Dean's cuffs, pulling the leg of the bed off kilter and releasing Dean's wrists as the bed tilted to the side slightly. Grabbing Dean roughly by the hips he flipped him onto his knees, his face buried in a pillow, ass up in the air for Castiel to take. Dean tried to adjust and the bells gave another jingle and Castiel's hand came down swiftly on his ass, Dean grunted loudly into the pillow before pushing his ass back towards Castiel. 

Castiel brought his other hand down on Dean's ass, moaning at the sound of another grunt from Dean. "Such a filthy boy. My sweet, filthy boy" Castiel muttered as he pushed the red panties to the side and smoothed lube over his throbbing cock. He lined up and thrust into Dean in one quick motion, pulling another grunt from the hunter. Castiel set a brutal pace, snapping his hips into Dean over and over again, listening to Dean fall apart under him. Reaching around he wrapped his hand tightly around Dean's cock, spreading the leaking precum across the tip with his thumb, timing his stokes to his own thrusts. Feeling himself about to lose control, he grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him up tightly, letting his lips press into Dean's shoulder. "Come." Castiel panted, his hips stuttering as he pressed his teeth into Dean's neck and felt his vision white out. 

Dean let out a yell as he sprayed the rug with cum, Castiel's stroke faltering under the weight of his own orgasm. Both men fell forward, Dean barely catching them, the bells ringing out as he tried to support both of their bodies and settle them to the rug gently. Castiel slid to Dean's side and pulled Dean around so they were facing each other, unhooking the cuffs and tossing them aside before pulling Dean in for a kiss. 

"Merry Christmas Dean" Castiel whispered

"You too Castiel." Dean snuggled in to Castiel, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him in tightly. "This has been... the best Christmas I've ever had." 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was completely inspired by my girls at SPNFTW who really know how to take a silly idea and make it better. Who knew posting about a crashed Oscar Meyer wiener truck would result in candy cane kink jokes and a Christmas Eve Fic idea?


End file.
